This invention pertains to an internally heated resting place for animals and more particularly such a resting place suitable for use with animals in captivity such as for use with a vivarium.
Heretofore animals maintained in captivity, such as snakes, birds, and other small animals, have been typically warmed by means of locating an incandescent light bulb within the container in which the animal is maintained. This arrangement has the drawback that the animals can be burned by the light bulb since the surface temperature of the light bulb becomes quite hot.
As is known, in the case of snakes, they seek warm surfaces on which to lie in order to aid their digestion. Accordingly, they are frequently seen on highways and other sun warmed surfaces.
It is known to employ a conventional, retangular brick having a hole drilled through it for receiving a heating coil. After inserting an electrical heating coil into the drilled hole, both ends of the hole are sealed.